Sick
by MyRealNameIsHRH
Summary: Umm it started out to annoy Ron but will Draco and Ginny find a romance? And how does Harry try to ruin things?
1. Kisses

**Authors Notes:** I kind of like his one. But that doesn't matter it only matters what you think of it!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. That would all belong to JK Rowling, so you see I don't and can't be sued now!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

starlitestarbritelilsis

* * *

"You know what Hermione, I'm sick of this."

"Sick of what?"

Ginny and Hermione where sitting on the couch in the Heads common room. They were discussing Ron, and Ginny's other older brothers.

"I'm sick of being so protected. I'm sick of not being able to have my own life and being judged because of what my brothers have done. You know I can't even have my own boyfriend unless they approve of him!"

"Yeah but Gin, they only do it so you don't get hurt."

"Yeah but…"

"Don't worry about it, I'll try to find a better solution."

Ginny nodded gratefully and got up off the couch. Both girls were in their pyjamas, a Singlet that barely reached her belly button and short shorts were Ginny's, and a pair of long pants with 'Sponge Bob' printed all over them and a plain white Singlet was Hermione's stylish PJ's.

Ginny wandered off through the portrait. She wasn't watching where she was going and she missed a step she was about to fall flat on her face when a strong arm prevented it and hauled her back up.

"Thank you!"

"You better be thankful I think I almost broke my arm from your weight. Have you ever considered a diet?"

"Shut you face, Ferret" replied Ginny who was on the verge of tears.

"Why, does little Ginny think that big bad Malfoy would care?" sneered Malfoy.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" shouted someone.

"Oh does, little Ginny need her big brother to protest her?" mocked Malfoy.

Boy, was Ginny mad. Mad at her brother for interrupting, couldn't she fight her own battles? Was she to young still to stand up for herself? She needed to do something that would shock and hurt Ron. Just then a plan came to Ginny's mind. She put her arms around Draco's neck and firmly placed her lips on his. She kissed him, but the funny thing was it felt good, like that was the way it was supposed to be. But, what shocked Ginny more was that Malfoy kissed her back. She pulled away needing air. Ginny looked at Ron and suddenly didn't feel so good. She could see the anger and hurt in his eyes and couldn't just walk off and leave him there because he would explode. So she ran over to him and hugged him she buried her head in his chest and began to cry.

Ron sensed that she was crying. He couldn't do anything to Malfoy if Ginny was on him so instead he looked down at his little sister and hugged her back.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Well done. What do you think? You know I think that I am the most beautiful and smart and talented writer on this site. Nah kidding I'm not a very good writer but thats where you guys come in!

starlitestarbritelilsis


	2. Fights

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything and you most definitly know it.

**Authors Notes: **Sorry about taking so long but I did get some reviews. I don't really like this chap but I think that for future chapters I needed it. So yeah, please R&R.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

starlitestarbritelilsis

* * *

Ron walked into the dorm he shared with Harry, Seamus and Neville. The only other occupant beside himself was the one and only Harry Potter.

"I COULD KILL MALFOY!"

"Why are you angry?"

"THAT SORRY EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN, HE…. HE"

"He what? Ron what did he do?" Harry was beginning to worry. Ron was really worked up.

"HE… HE KISSED GINNY!"

"HE DID WHAT?" Harry was annoyed now. No-one kisses Ginny." Poor, poor Ginny he has ruined her life!"

"No" Ron was beginning to calm down now. "No, Ginny kissed him and he kissed her back. How could she, he is my sworn enemy. How dare she do that to me and my family!"

"SHE KISSED HIM!"

"Yeah, yeah she did."

"I can't believe she kissed him"

"Look Harry, we know she kissed him."

"That little, little"

"LITTLE WHAT HARRY? GO ON FINISH YOUR SENTENCE" Ron didn't like it when someone called Ginny a name especially behind her back.

"Nothing."

LINE

Ginny's P.O.V

I can't believe I kissed Malfoy but trust me it felt great. He has the softest lips ever, the way he kisses hard makes me hungry and I want more. But I have to get a hold of myself, HE is a Malfoy and I am a Weasley so wouldn't it be kind of along the lines of 'Sleeping with the enemy'.

"GINERVRA MOLLY WEASLY I BELIEVE YOU HAVE QUITE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!"

"Excuse me Harry?"

""YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE DOING KISSING MALFOY"

"Stop the bloody shouting Harry. And then maybe, MAYBE, I will tell you what I was doing kissing Draco."

"Alright I've stopped and now can you please tell me what was going on!" Harry asked me. To me he looked like he was begging and pleading for my answer.

"I'm not exactly sure." I admitted.

"Oh, so you were just kissing him for the sake of it."

"Yeah, pretty much, and you knew hat Harry I think I would do it again!"

"YOU WHAT?"

"Yeah that's right. I would do it again!"

"You know Ginny, I thought better of you. And I came down here to really ask if you wanted to give our relationship another go. But you know this Malfoy incident has just made me think that you are not who I thought you were!"

"Harry build a bridge and get over it. You have had me once and I broke up with you when YOU CHEATED on me. So why on earth did you even think that I would say yes to you?"

"Because I knew you would!"

"Harry, don't even try that shit with me. You don't know anything about me. And to tell you the truth neither does Ron in fact I don't think anyone knows me because I am and always will be Ron's Little Sister! So Harry would you kindly move out of my way so I can go and snog Malfoy!" I said with a hint of sarcasm and hurt. How dare he think that I would say yes to him?

* * *

Alright so tell me did you think it was crap. I don't mind as long as you review. Not true actuell y I will cry if you are TOO mean!!!!lol

quidditchcaptain14- Thank you for the review, and yeah I agree poor Ginny. But I do kind of envy her Imean I would love older brothers. AND she has six!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!lol

Keelee- Sorry, but I have to admit that I wasn't thinking much about this story. But your review reinded me that I needed to remember the rest of little stories not just the big one!

So every one please read and review me and I will find the time to look at you!!!!!!!!

starlitestarbritelilsis


	3. Boyfriends

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it and you know it!

**Authors Notes:** I'm sorry but this chapter is a bit short but I'm sure you will all get over it. You see I started school again not that lonbg ago and I haven't been able to get to the computer as often. Luckily teachers haven't begun to give homework so at least I don't have to suffer much!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

starlitestarbritelilsis

* * *

I wandered aimlessly through the long corridors of Hogwarts. I was extremely confused; Draco had kissed me, Harry yelled at me, Harry also practically ordered me to go out with him. And what's the bet that Ron would give the okay and probably tell me that if I was going to give up my flower (a/n: I could not think of anything else to call virginity so it's my flower. So if you see the flower mentioned that will be what I am talking about!) It would be to Harry. But did he ever consider that I might want to give it up to some person when I get bored? I highly doubt it, he knows me to well, and he knows that I would only give up my flower to someone that I love and I truly care for and the feelings are mutual.

"Weasley, we need to talk!" I heard someone say, but you know what I don't really think I am in the mood for a little chat.

"Weasley, I said we need to talk." There goes that voice again, don't they get it I don't want to talk.

Someone grabbed my arm and proceeded to drag me down the hall. We stopped at a portrait and I heard the stranger mumble something incoherent and they dragged me in.

"Weasley, first I do NOT appreciate being ignored and second I believe you have some serious explaining to do!" I recognised the voice. It was the one and only Draco Malfoy. I immediately felt my self blush, I don't know, but I am kind of embarrassed I mean I did kiss him!

"What, Malfoy do I have to explain to you?" I asked as innocently as possible.

"You, Weaslette have to tell me why you kissed me?"

"Because I'm deeply and madly in love with you and believe I can spend the ret of my life with you!" I replied my voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Great, now I can have the youngest of the blood traitors following me, you know I don't think my life could get any better."

"I'm not sure but do I detect a hint of disappointment in that oh so chirpy voice of yours?" You know I couldn't help it but feel like I wanted the disappointment there, why do I have to like him?

"And what, would you do if there was?" he asked with a hint of interest.

"I suppose I could do something like this." I walked up to him and placed my lips over his. At first I could tell that he was a little shocked but then he regained his confidence and began to kiss me back. He softly licked my bottom lip as if begging for entry, I was more than happy to oblige and we stood there for a few moments gently massaging each other's tongues. When I finally pulled away I untangled my fingers from his now messy hair and placed my arms back at my sides.

"Well, I guess there was a slight hint of disappointment in my voice then." Draco said with a smile. "I know that I could do with that more often."

"So what Draco?" I asked not rudely of course.

"Would you Ginny, like to be my ah, my, my girlfriend?" He asked me like it was something that he really wanted.

I walked out of the room this time not alone. I was holding hands with Draco and we walked. Ron was fortunate enough to witness the public show of affection, and the people around him saw his face quickly grow a dark shade of red.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Reviews**

**Eve Granger- **Thankyou for the review. I know I liked the idea of her snogging Draco too so I did it just for you!

**EvilDemonClownsStoleMyShoes- **Thankyou for not saying it was crap, but you know it really is! I don't care about you not reviewing on the other chappies cause you reviewed in the end! You rock! You are yet again the **BEST** reviewer ever!

Review me please!

starlitestarbritelilsis


	4. I Hate

**Disclaimer:** Okay, you all know I am not half a good enough writer to even come up with the idea of the Harry Potter stories. SO I am stuck here fantasizing about what I could be if I was JK Rowling!

**Authors Note:** Okay, I was going to update last night, but I am a day behind others so I couldn't but I tried this morning and it told me all this other stuff about how I couldn't do it but I don't mind because this is my update right now. Oh, and also, sorry about the short chapter! I didn't mean for it but I thought it would be a good idea to leave readres with something to make them come back for more!

* * *

**Sick**

**I Hate**

**DingDongTheWitchIsDead**

* * *

There had been a school wide poetry competition. Anyone that was willing to write, practise and perform a poem was allowed to enter. Ginny had decided that she would enter, she had never really written poetry before but decided to give it a go. She thought it would be a good way of telling Draco how she also cared. Nimbly, her fingers wrote the poem. Ginny hadn't thought about it until the day before performances. She had asked someone about it and they said that the people were going to rock up on the day.

The next came before Ginny would have thought. She had told nobody not even Draco.

"Could Miss Weasley, please come up to the front"

Cautiously Ginny walked up, repeating her poem in her mind.

"Umm, I dedicate, actually no I don't dedicate, the person who this is about knows who they are.

I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair. I hate the way you drive my car. I hate it when you stare. I hate your big dumb combat boots, and the way you read my mind. I hate you so much it makes me sick; it even makes me rhyme. I hate it, I hate the way you're always right. I hate it when you lie. I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry. I hate it that you're not around, and the fact that you didn't call. But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all."

Ginny was in tears, she ran off the stage. Closely followed by two boys.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Ooooh, I wonder who they boys are. See if you can guess and tell me in a review! Now I suppose I should get on with my thankyou's, so here they are:

**Hoppers**- Thanks for the review! i know most of my stories are rushed but unless I have something going on I find my own stories boring! Thanks about Harry, I hate him! he has got to be the worst character in the series, in the real books he is so clueless and here he is such a bastard! But I suppose he is a character that I love to hate!

**I Think You're Retarded- **When you reviewed this chapter you were still EvilDemonClownsStoleMyShoes but I know what you are now so I thought I would call you that! I blieve you have a serious mental problem! i mean you actually like my stories! I mean there has to be something going on your head saying these are crap! Anyway I found your review funny but confusing!lol I like Ron, I hate Harry but I like ROn!

WEll that is my very small update over now! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
